Always Get the Best of Me
by Erin.T22
Summary: Brittany and Santana got engaged before Brittany even graduated. She forced Santana to go to New York to go for her dream while she finished her last year at McKinley High. Now that they live together, Brittany is studying dance at Juilliard and Santana is going with her singing career. How will the weeks apart effect them, and how will they plan a wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Brittany laid there in bed, clutching onto a body pillow and cuddling with it. Santana had been out of town for almost two weeks and Britt just missed her like crazy. She glanced down at her left hand and smiled seeing the diamond ring there on her ring finger. Santana's career as a singer was starting to pick up and Brittany was still finishing her classes at Juilliard so it was normal for her to be alone in their apartment sometimes.

She bit down on her lip just smiling as she looked at the diamond ring and remembered the exact moment and everything that happened before Santana proposed to her.

* * *

"I have to talk to Santana." Brittany said looking up at Puck.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Puck asked looking down at his friend, concerned.

"I um..." She stopped not knowing how Santana would take the news but she had been keeping it to herself for too long. "I'm not graduating." She finally said looking up at him.

He looked at her with a shocked look on his face. Not because she wasn't graduating, but that she hadn't told Santana yet. "You have to tell her Britt. Like as soon as possible, graduation is in a few days."

"I know. I just, I love her Puck and I'm scared of what might happen." She admitted, tears brimming in her eyes.

Puck saw the tears then pulled his friend into a hug, placing a comforting kiss on the top of her head. "Britt you turned Santana from Satan to an angel, at least for you. Everything is gonna be fine."

Britt leaned her head on his chest, hugging onto her friend. "Thanks Puck." She whispered before pulling back and wiped her tears away. "I should probably tell her tonight then." She said nodding her head lightly.

Later that night, Brittany went to Santana's house, and went around to the side of the house. It wasn't uncommon for the girls to just climb up to each other's rooms, not bothering with the front door. After a minute or so, Brittany was on the balcony of Santana's room, knocking on the door. She leaned against the railing waiting for her girlfriend to come to the door. The moment the Latina opened the door Brittany smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana said, reaching out for her girlfriend and pulled her close for a chaste kiss on the lips. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Hey San." Brittany replied before returning the soft kiss, placing her hands on Santana's waist. "I can't just come see my girlfriend?" She asked playfully before kissing her again.

"Of course you can B." She whispered before kissing her again a little deeper this time. The kiss lasted for about a minute before Santana pulled back. "Come on, I can't have you out on the balcony." She said before pulling the blonde inside her room and shutting the door.

As Santana was shutting the door, Brittany walked inside and went to the bed, laying down as she watched Santana and noticed all of the boxes around her room, half empty and half completely packed. "What's with the boxes baby?"

San turned around, hearing Brittany and smiled. "Britters, you know I'm not staying in Ohio after we graduate." She said walking over and laid down next to her girlfriend. "We're going to New York together, remember." She whispered, kissing her lips softly before trailing soft kisses down her jawline to her neck. She was already a sexual person, then when graduation coming up and knowing she wouldn't have to be in Lima for more than another couple of weeks it just made her want more sex.

Feeling the kisses Brittany closed her eyes, biting down on her lip. She needed to tell Santana about graduation tonight and the kisses weren't helping any. "San." She whispered managing to hold in a moan.

"Hmm?" She asked, sucking on Brittany's neck softly, running her tongue across her skin.

"We've had sex like every day this week." She said before quickly biting down on her lip to hold back the moan building in her throat.

"Okay Britt." Santana said against her skin before pulling back and placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "So, just cuddle time and Sweet Valley High tonight?"

Brittany kissed Santana back before nodding. "Yeah, sounds perfect." She whispered, wrapping one arm around Santana, pulling her close to her. Once her girlfriend was next to her, she found her hand and laced their fingers together.

Once Brittany had one arm wrapped around her and their fingers laced together, Santana laid her head on her girlfriend's chest. She had definitely gone soft since dating Brittany publically but she would _never _admit it to anyone except her girlfriend. She was completely wrapped around Brittany's finger, but she didn't mind it because she was completely in love with her and she knew that Brittany loved her.

Santana had known for a couple of years that she loved Brittany, but she knew when she finally admitted it to everyone that she _really _loved Brittany. That why she had went and bought an engagement ring a couple of days before, and it was killing her to not just ask Brittany every time they saw each other. She had a big plan where it was going to be romantic, and sappy, and everything completely opposite of typical Santana. But she knew Brittany would love it and that's why she had planned it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Brittany looked down at Santana and kissed the top of her head. "San, I need to talk to you about something." She said softly, playing with her girlfriend's fingers lightly.

After feeling the kiss, Santana looked up at Brittany. "Okay, what is it Britt?" She asked looking at her, she knew Brittany and it was times like this that she would say something completely important that she would never forget.

"Promise you won't be mad or anything?"

Hearing that, Santana sat up, knowing it couldn't have been good. "What are you talking about?"

"Promise?" Brittany asked again sitting up, looking at Santana.

"I promise Britt-Britt." She said, leaning close and kissed her lips softly and reassuringly. "I could never get mad at you." She added, taking her girlfriend's hands.

She took a breath, holding onto Santana's hands. "I'm not graduating San." She said looking from their hands to her face.

"What?"

"I'm not graduating."

Santana was speechless, just holding onto Brittany's hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." She admitted. "I didn't want anything to happen to us. I love you, Santana. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Santana let one of Britt's hands go to wipe her eyes lightly, feeling a tear start to form.

"Britt, nothing is happening to us." She told her, taking her hand again. "If you tell anyone this, I will deny it. But I am completely one hundred percent yours, I would do anything for you and I can't be without you." She said, bringing Brittany's hands up, kissing her knuckles.

Britt smiled hearing her. "Did you just tell me that you're whipped?" She asked with a small laugh.

"I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone." She said before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Brittany returned the kiss, smiling against her lips. "Our secret." She whispered against her lips.

After another soft kiss, Santana got up from the bed, letting go of Brittany's hands. "Help me unpack everything?" She asked looking back to Brittany.

"What? No, Santana I can't ask you to stay here." She said getting up to stop Santana from unpacking.

"Britt, I'm staying here for at least the summer with you. I don't need to be anywhere for anything until September." She said taking one of her hands.

"San, I won't feel right if you stay here because of me."

That was when Santana knew for sure that she didn't want to be with anyone but Brittany ever again. She couldn't wait any longer to ask her, and the romantic, sappy proposal wasn't happening now. She bit her lip, letting go of Brittany's hand. "I actually had a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about too Britt." She said taking her, having her sit on the edge of the bed. She sat across from her on her desk chair and held her girlfriend's hands. "I was wondering if you would go to New York with me after graduation to go apartment hunting. Even if you're not graduating I want to pick a place with you." She said looking in her eyes.

Brittany sat down and just smiled listening to Santana. "San, are you kind of asking me to move in with you?" She asked with a bright smile, looking in her eyes.

Santana just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am Britt." She said with a smile. "I want to have a place with you, even if I have to wait a year to live with you in it." She added with a smile that only Brittany ever got to see. "The other thing is, your graduation present." She said standing up and getting a small bag out of her closet.

"But San, I'm not graduating." She said watching Santana get a bag, then come back in front of her.

Santana shrugged lightly. "It's close enough." She said sitting back down across from Brittany. After taking a breath Santana took Brittany's hands and looked in her eyes. "Brittany Pierce, you are without a doubt the love of my life. No one can ever compare to you. You bring out the best of me, every time we're around each other. And even when we're not, all I do is think about you and it brings the biggest smile to my face." She said looking in Brittany's eyes with a smile. "I could go on for days about how much I love you and what you make me feel inside. But, what I'm trying to say is." She stopped to pull out the small black box from the bag. "Will you marry me Britt-Britt?" She asked opening the box, showing the diamond ring.

Britt listened to everything that Santana was saying, just smiling as Santana said how she felt when they were around each other. She looked down at the ring and brought her hands to her mouth, shocked at what Santana had just asked her. After a moment she nodded her head. "Yes." She said barely above a whisper. "Of course I will." She added, leaning forward and kissed Santana deeply and passionately.

Santana smiled against Brittany's lips, kissing her back with just as much passion before pulling back. She pulled the ring out of the box and slid in onto Brittany's ring finger, smiling at the perfect fit.

Brittany was completely speechless at what had just happened. She would have never thought that Santana would ask her. Whenever she thought about their futures she always thought that she would wind up asking Santana. She watched Santana and smiled at the ring on her finger. After a moment of looking at the ring she looked up at Santana and gently took her face in her hands. "I love you so much Santana." She whispered before kissing her softly.

* * *

Brittany just smiled at the memory from three years ago before getting snapped out of it by the sound on an incoming Skype call. "Who's calling me?" She asked herself, getting out of bed and walked over to the computer. She had talked to Santana earlier and she had told her that she would be busy all night so she wouldn't be able to Skype her.

When she saw her fiancée's picture come up on the screen next to "Incoming Call" all Brittany could do was smile. She sat down in front of the computer and answered the call with a smile. "Hey San." She said happily, seeing the Latina's face on the screen.

"Hey Britt-Britt. I'm definitely gonna have to talk to my manager about these trips because I can't stand being away from you for this long anymore."

"San don't, this is your dream. It's my job to be completely supportive, no matter what happens."

"Britt sometimes I wish you would loosen up on your "job". I just want to be with my fiancée."

"I want to be with you too, but I won't be the reason for you giving up on your dream."

"I know, I know. You practically pushed me on the train to leave Ohio, I remember."

"Well, that made us pros at long distance right?" Britt asked with a smile. She had always hated that she made Santana leave Lima and go to New York, but she wasn't going to be the reason for Santana to give up on anything. They had argued for weeks about Santana wanting to stay and Brittany wanting her to go.

"Yeah, I guess it did. Right when I come home it's gonna be like Christmas break again." Santana said with a wink. Christmas break during Brittany's second senior year was the first time Santana had come back for more than a long weekend and they had some long overdue couple time.

Brittany blushed and smiled as she brushed her hair back out of her face. "Well, we need to talk about the wedding too." She reminded her. "We've been engaged for three years, and barely planned anything for the wedding."

"I know babe, and when I come back from this trip we'll plan everything. I already told my manager for the next year I'm not leaving New York unless you're coming with me. I can record in the city, I don't get why he keeps making me go to the other side of the country."

"But at least you get to see Mercedes right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's an upside. I'd rather be able to do stuff with you though." She said, pulling her shirt down some to show some more cleavage.

"_Oh hell to the no!" _Mercedes said in the background after seeing Santana show more cleavage.

Brittany just laughed hearing Mercedes and shook her head. "Hey Mercedes." She said loud enough for their friend to hear her. "San, if you want to do that every time we Skype you really need to stay in a hotel or something." She said with a smile.

"Or just wait until Cedes is asleep." Santana added with a smirk.

"_Santana Lopez if you do that in my apartment again, I swear to God."_

"Okay, calm down." Santana said, looking to Mercedes then back to the computer screen. "It's late Britt, you should get some sleep. I'll be home soon."

"Okay San, good night."

"Good night Britt. I love you."

"I love you too San." She said before blowing a kiss then ended the call before crawling back into bed.

* * *

Santana sighed when the call ended and looked over to Mercedes after closing Skype. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, getting some water from the kitchen.

"Being away from Britt like this. I didn't think I would have to again after she graduated."

"Santana you are totally whipped." Mercedes said with a slight laugh.

"Am not!"

"You totally are, Santana. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Santana crossed her arms looking at Mercedes. She was whipped, but she would never admit it to anyone. It just wasn't her, but when she was with Brittany she was a different person. Brittany always got the best of her.

"San, if you miss her that much. Go home. You've been here for almost two weeks recording, and it's not like New York doesn't have recording studios. And you know Britt would practically attack you with kisses if you went home tomorrow."

The thought of all the kisses from Brittany brought a smile to Santana's face. She wanted to be home more than anything. After a moment of thinking she stood up and looked at Mercedes. "Help me get a red eye?"

"Totally whipped." Mercedes said under her breath with a smile. "Yeah, I'll help you. Now hurry up and get your shit packed."

"I heard that." Santana said sending her a glare. "I don't even care right now." She said grabbing her bag and started throwing her things in it. "Will you get my ticket?" She asked, nodding to her laptop as she kept putting her clothes in her bag.

"Yeah, I'll get it." Mercedes answered her and grabbed her laptop. She laughed seeing Santana's background and looked at her. "You seriously want me to use your laptop and not call you whipped?" She asked turning the laptop, showing the picture of Santana kissing Brittany's cheek as the wallpaper.

"Just get the ticket please?" Santana asked shaking her head as she zipped up one of her bags to grab the other one and fill it up. "And I'm away from her for weeks at a time, what do you expect?"

Mercedes just shook her head. "Okay, I'm done. You and Britt are definitely the best couple I've seen in years, I just have to tease you sometimes."

Santana smiled hearing her and looked down at her hand, looking at her own engagement ring that Brittany had gave her on that Christmas break. "Thanks Cedes." She said smiling and finished packing everything just waiting for the ticket so she can pack her laptop.

After a couple of minutes Mercedes printed off the boarding pass and handed it to Santana. "Here you go Lopez." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. Give me a ride to the airport?" Santana asked, pushing her laptop in her bag and threw it over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana sat on the plane, drumming her fingers along the back of her phone. She had "airplane mode" on and was listening to songs just wanting to be home with Brittany. She just listened to a mix of popular songs, songs Brittany had put there, and her own songs that still needed to be worked on. She glanced around at the others on the plane, surprised that it was actually half full for being a red eye flight. But it was from LA to New York so she knew she shouldn't have been surprised.

After a few minutes she dozed off for most of the flight, waking up when she heard the ding for everyone to put on their seatbelts. She sat up, taking her aviators off to wipe her eyes before letting out a yawn. It was pitch black so there was no real need for the aviators, it was more of a sign to tell people not to mess with her than actual functioning sunglasses. Once the plane was on the ground and in place, Santana got up grabbing her two bags and throwing them over her shoulder. She had learned the first couple of trips to not check bags unless she had to. So, she would up having quite a few outfits stashed at Mercedes' apartment so she didn't have to pack them every time.

A couple rides on the subway, then a cab ride later Santana was back at hers and Brittany's apartment. This was the one thing that she actually liked about leaving for work trips, it was coming back. Sometimes she would come back early and surprise her, but Santana had never come back _this _early. She wasn't supposed to be back for at least three more days and knew Brittany might be upset about her leaving the studio that early. She also knew that after a couple minutes everything would be fine again.

After taking a breath she unlocked the door and walked inside their small apartment. She had lived there by herself for a year and it had seemed huge, but when Brittany graduated and moved in, it was just perfect. She quietly set her bags down next to the door, not wanting to risk knocking over anything and waking Brittany. After cutting the living room light off behind her, she made her way to the bedroom and could see Brittany's figure in the bed, only lit by the moonlight. The way the moon would shine in through the window started off as Santana's most hated thing about the apartment, then her most loved. Alone the light would keep her awake, but with Brittany she didn't care about being awake because of the light. Because the light showed Brittany, and that's all she cared about.

She just took in the moment before sliding her jeans off, quietly putting them on the dresser before making her way into bed. It was almost 4am and the last thing she wanted to do was wake up Brittany, but she couldn't keep her hands away from her future wife. Once she was under the blankets, she wrapped her arms around Brittany just cuddling close to her.

Brittany smiled in her sleep feeling arms around her and moved back into the familiar arms, instantly relaxing. "San?" She asked in a whisper, still clearly asleep.

"Yeah, it's me Britt." Santana answered in a whisper, softly kissing the blonde's shoulder. "Go back to sleep." She whispered in her ear, keeping her arms around her. She had gotten used to their short exchanges like this. Brittany tended to talk in her sleep, but it was never more than just asking San's name and the occasional "I love you".

Brittany just nodded, moving back into Santana's arms more, falling back into her deep sleep.

Santana smiled holding Brittany and cuddled close to her, easily falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Brittany woke up and rolled to her side and started to stretch out her arms as she let out a yawn. She stopped feeling her arm push against something and looked to her side squealing when she saw Santana.

Santana woke up, feeling Brittany's arm push into her face then heard her squeal. "Calm down Britt." She said softly. "And watch the face okay." She added with a smile before rubbing her eyes.

"San you're supposed to be recording. When did you even get home?" She asked curious, but the look on her face just showed excitement.

"I got home…" She paused to roll over and look at the clock, groaning lightly at the time. "Five hours ago." She said looking back to Brittany. "I wanted to surprise you." She added, moving some of Britt's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "So, did I?" She asked smiling against her lips.

"Yes, you did." Brittany answered softly against her lips. She kissed her again softly, moving closer to her. "Sorry about pushing your face." She apologized with a small giggle.

"You know how you can make it up to me." Santana replied with a smirk, running her hands up Brittany's sides sliding them under her shirt.

"Yeah, I think I can do something." She whispered against Santana's lips, smiling at the feel of her hands on her sides. Brittany kissed Santana a little deeper, running her tongue along her fiancée's lips as she straddled her. A moment later she pulled back, sitting up.

"B, come on." Santana replied with a groan as Brittany pulled away.

Brittany giggled some and reached over grabbing her phone.

"Seriously Britt? You're about to call someone right now?"

"Quiet." Brittany replied, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Santana's lips. She pulled back and snapped a quick picture of Santana before cutting it off, turning it around to show her that she was cutting it off. Once Santana had seen, Brittany leaned over, putting the phone back on her nightstand.

"Phone." Brittany said, holding her hand out towards San.

"In my jeans B." Santana said nodding towards the end of the bed to her jeans, her hands on Brittany's hips.

With a smile, Brittany turned around pulling the cell phone out of Santana's jeans. She took a second to turn it off before putting it on Santana's nightstand.

"I haven't seen you in almost two weeks. I don't want anyone calling and distracting us." Brittany said as she leaned down, kissing Santana again.

"mm, okay." Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips, deepening the kiss with her. As the kiss deepened, her hands slid under Brittany's shirt, sliding up her sides.

After a few more moments before the kissing got too intense, Brittany pulled back pulling her shirt off. She reached down, grabbing the bottom of Santana's shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it on the floor.

Santana looked up at Brittany with a smile, just watching her as her fingers absentmindedly traced shapes on Brittany's skin. She leaned up to meet the other girl, kissing her deeply and passionately. She slipped her tongue inside Brittany's mouth, kissing her passionately not ever wanting to pull back as she rolled them over.

Most of the time they would have their turns being in charge, but this time it didn't matter. They had both missed each other too much to bicker about who the dominant one this time. Right now it was just them without the chance of being interrupted, thanks to Brittany. It had almost been two weeks apart with no kissing, or fooling around on Skype thanks to Mercedes. It seemed like after no time at all, their lips were swollen from the kissing.

Santana pulled away from her lips, kissing down Brittany's neck, raking her teeth across the skin over certain spots. They had been together for years, even with the times apart they still knew exactly what to do to each other to put the other one over the edge. It just happened that they both had a weakness on one spot on their necks that only they had ever found out about each other.

As Santana kissed along her neck, Brittany tilted her head giving the Latina easier access to her neck. As Santana got to that one spot, Britt instantly moaned raking her fingernails against Santana's back gently. After a few minutes, Brittany rolled them back over putting herself on top and instantly going to Santana's neck. She placed soft kisses along her fiancée's neck, gently biting on certain spots before sucking on that one spot that drove Santana crazy earning a moan from the brunette. This routine went back and forth before they got down to business and made love for the next hour or so.

* * *

After a quick shower and nap for both of them, Santana woke up, smiling at Brittany. She placed a soft kiss on her hickey that was already starting to show on Brittany's neck. "Babe." She whispered, running her fingertips along Brittany's side.

"Hmm?" Brittany asked, her eyes still closed not wanting to wake up.

"I'm gonna order lunch okay." She whispered, kissing her neck again softly before kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back." She added before grabbing her phone and going to the kitchen.

"Okay." Brittany whispered, cuddling more into the blankets when Santana got up. She stayed cuddled into the blankets, curling into them more since she was only in her underwear. When it came to their love life things after the deed were quite routine during the day: shower together, put on clean underwear, take a nap, then get food.

Santana yawned walking into the kitchen and fixed her bra strap as she turned her phone back on. She set her phone on the counter, waiting for it to start up while she looked through the takeout menus in the drawer. After grabbing the Chinese menu, Santana saw a wedding magazine on the counter and just smiled knowing that she wasn't going to be leaving again anytime soon and they could actually start planning their wedding.

While she waited for her phone to load up, she flipped through the pages of the magazine smiling at the notes Brittany had written on the sides of the pages and the pages that Brittany had marked. Once she saw her phone was on she picked it up, calling the Chinese restaurant and placing their usual order. When the order was placed, Santana hung up the phone and grabbed the magazine taking it back to the bedroom. "Britt-Britt, wake up babe." She said, leaning over and kissing her forehead before sitting next to her on the bed.

Brittany rubbed her eyes before opening them and looked up at San. "I'm awake." She said with a yawn, smiling up at the Latina.

"So, you're starting to do planning without me huh?" Santana asked with a smile, looking down at the blonde as she showed her the wedding magazine.

"I was just looking at it." Brittany said sleepily, sitting up with a smile.

"And writing notes." Santana added, kissing her softly. She pulled back with a smile. "We're starting to plan everything today. Promise." She said looking in Brittany's eyes, a smile instantly coming to her face as she got lost in the piercing blue eyes. "Come on, scooch." She said, nudging Brittany before sitting next to her, pulling the blankets over her legs then putting the magazine on her lap. "You can tell me what you like about all the stuff you marked." She added, kissing Brittany's temple as she snaked an arm around her waist.

Brittany moved over some for Santana then leaned her head on her fiancée's shoulder. "Okay." She whispered with a smile, wrapping one arm around Santana's waist. "Mostly I just thought the stuff looked pretty." She admitted, looking down at the pages.

"Baby, our wedding will look so much better than any of these in here." Santana said looking down at Brittany. "Because it's ours, no one and nothing is gonna change that." She whispered, kissing the top of her head.

After looking through the magazine, they both looked up hearing the buzz from the delivery guy. "Wanna mess with the delivery guy?" Santana asked, starting to get up.

"Yeah!" Brittany said excited, getting up after Santana.

Seeing how excited Brittany was just made Santana smile as she grabbed the cash for the food sticking it in her bra before buzzing the delivery guy in the front door to the building.

Once there was a knock at the door, Santana went to the door, opening it still in her underwear. "Hey how's it going?"

The delivery boy was speechless, just staring at Santana his eyes automatically going down to her stomach and boobs.

"Babe, who is it?" Brittany called before walking up behind Santana. She nodded lightly to the delivery boy before placing her hands on Santana's sides, kissing her neck softly. "Hurry up babe." She whispered in her ear, just loud enough for the delivery boy to hear as her fingernails raked across the Latina's tan stomach.

"Hey, kid, up here." Santana said with a snap of her fingers, biting her lip as Brittany got close to that one spot on her neck. "How much?"

After swallowing a large lump in his throat the delivery boy managed to squeak out. "Twenty one fifty."

"Thanks." Santana said, reaching in her bra for the cash as Brittany still kissed along her neck, raking her nails across her skin. "Here, keep the change." She said handing the kid a twenty and a five before taking the bag. "Bye now." Santana added, shutting the door since the boy was just standing there, not moving.

Once the door was shut Santana let out a moan. "Babe, you really need to watch how close you get to that spot." She said with a light chuckle before turning her head, meeting Brittany with a soft kiss.

Brittany kissed her back, smiling against her lips. "Okay." She whispered against her lips. "I'm gonna get some clothes on, I'm getting cold." She said walking away from her. "Want some clothes?" She called back almost to their room.

"Yeah, thanks babe." Santana answered, pulling the takeout boxes out of the bag, putting them on the counter. She sighed pulling out the chopsticks, tossing them in a drawer. "They should really send forks." She mumbled to herself, grabbing a couple of forks from another drawer.

A moment later Brittany came back, wearing a pair of sweats, pulling on a shirt. "Here you go." She said smiling, setting another pair of sweats and shirt on the counter before grabbing her takeout box. "Thanks for ordering lunch." She said, kissing Santana's cheek before grabbing two bottles of water for them and going to the couch.

"No problem, thanks for the clothes." Santana replied, pulling on the sweats and t-shirt before walking to the couch with her own takeout box. She sat down on one side of the couch, placing her legs in Brittany's lap then smiled seeing another wedding magazine on the table. "Babe, how many of these are around the apartment?" She asked with a smile.

"Not a lot, only three I think." Brittany answered, taking a bite of her food. "And you already found two." She added, taking another bite.

"Okay, as long as there's not like ten just laying around everywhere." Santana said before taking a bite of her food then grabbed the remote, turning the tv on. Since it was the middle of the day there wasn't too much on besides the news and soap operas.

Brittany shook her head, grabbing the Wii remote. "I can't deal with another soap opera San." She said with a smile, giving the remote to Santana. "We can watch something on Netflix."

Santana chuckled lightly. "Okay Britt." She said taking the remote and turned the Wii on, going to Netflix. She looked through their list before clicking on Bones, picking up where they left off before putting the remote down. "There."

They were both finished eating about halfway through the episode, so they took their usual spots for watching tv. Santana laid down, Brittany laying on top of her as she Latina's fingers ran through the blonde hair.

"Britt, when do you want to get married?" She asked glancing down at her from the tv.

"I don't know." Brittany said honestly. "I mean, I want us to get everything planned first and want it to be perfect."

Santana nodded, thinking. "How about six to eight months from now? That'll give us enough time to plan everything because I'm not going to LA anymore until we get married." She said, kissing the top of Brittany's head as she continued running her fingers through her hair.

"Sounds perfect." Brittany said with a smile, relaxing at the feel of Santana's fingers and kept watching the tv.


	3. Announcement

Announcement

Hey, so I know a couple of you have started to like this story and I appreciate you for the reviews and all the views this story has gotten. I do intend on continuing writing this story, planning a weekly update. However, right now I have finals this week in a couple classes and have a little bit of writer's block, keeping me from even starting on chapter 3. This week I have to focus on my finals, but this weekend I should be able to get back to writing and hopefully get a chapter done. Then I have 3 weeks before my fall classes start so I'm going to try to stock up a few chapters for you guys to read so you hopefully don't have to wait longer than a week for an update. So if there's any suggestions from you guys reading, don't be afraid to leave a review or a message.


End file.
